User talk:GhOsterider444
Welcome Hi, welcome to R.U.S.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Garner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IDave Ja Vu (Talk) 18:54, 1 May 2011 :Hi, would you like admin rights? I'm finding it hard to just have someone as an active admin here as I somehow feel responsible for the wiki. You seem like a perfect candidate out of the few that edited and I only hope you would be able to turn this wiki around again. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, to be honest, just stay active around here. Communicate with other users as well do your best to build a community. I will give you temporary admin rights which will become permanent along with Bureaucrat rights. I should really put it up for adoption, but I'll give a user a chance to keep it. (that being you) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :You now have admin rights, be sure to read -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions I suggest you categorize all the pages on here so that you can request help form the content team that can make this wiki a lot better and in shape. You should follow these practices first though to make sure you'll get the help you need. :*The requester should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to skin design and homepage help. :*The wiki should have at least one active admin, meaning he or she has made at least one edit in the last 7 days. :*The wiki should have at least 100 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. :*The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. :*''The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals. It should be a stable, friendly place.'' :*The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I realise you may need help but I quit this wiki a rather long time ago, when they put the new skin up I believe and ruined it's looks. Anyway, If you think your going to need help with adminship then recruit Trusted users as you may as-well have B'crat rights. I advise the only other active user User:A19Delta. Make sure to leave him a message first to see if he wants to be an admin or rollback, whatever. Finally sign you post with four ~~~~ -- IDave Ja VuTalk 18:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It's all in the . Also sign you post to talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) so users know who left them a message and can quickly get back to you instead of checking the page history. Um I leave on the 8th to fort Benning Georgia for training. I wont be back till Aug This wiki need a major turn around, I saw the word 'paln' In multiple plane articles and someone saying uncited thinks in a duscussion manner ON THE ARTICLE! Re: Ermm you have me mixed up with someone else, im not at any training. I will be happy to help you though if I can. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that was of an actual staff member from the wikia gaming team (Cant remember the proper name). But yeah, someone created this wiki and then abandoned it before I came along aswell. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I got the wiki working lot better and added things since i discovered some cool stuff :GhOsterider444 05:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hello, long time visitor to the wiki short time member, i happen to play both the console version of ruse and the PC i would like to know if it is possible if we could start pages of tactics related to the console version as it really has got a different play style of play, and could posibly bring more people to the wiki. thank you for your time =I just discovered this site= And I must say wow, howcome I never got to known that this site exists? Anyways I think somewhere here should be a link mentioned to http://steamcommunity.com/groups/RUSETourney, http://ruse.challonge.com/, http://www.youtube.com/user/Selk4res and http://www.youtube.com/user/RUSETFB. Thanks for reading! Thank you very much, i will post these on the main page for all to see in a news article, and I'll try to see if it can fit in on the main page Consoles, computers. Is it true that consoles can only have 4 vs. 4 and computers 8 vs. 8 ? I really want to know this. Pedro Navaja 16:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Pedro Navaja. Yes, this is why on treason you'll find 8 areas, same with strategists and on youtube you'll see 4 person battles as well